Over the years many consumers have bought flashlights that do not use LED chips for various reasons (e.g., flashlights purchased before LED's were released, lower price, etc.).
However, LED flashlights offer a brighter light, lower energy consumption, and greater durability. LED flashlights can be quite expensive and consumers that already own a non-LED flashlights might not see the reason for investing money into a new more expensive LED light, even if they would like to have the advantages that the LED flashlights offer.
LED conversion kits have been proposed in the past, but one of the problems with these LED conversion kits is that they do not replace the reflector in the LED flashlight. As a result, the beam emitted from the flashlight is not optimized. Additional problems with LED conversion kits proposed in the past is that they are often very highly priced, are very low powered, sometimes offers less light than the bulbs they replace, do not fit seamlessly into the existing flashlight, and/or require the user to modify existing parts inside the flashlight to be able to fit the new LED module.
Therefore, a need exists for a combination reflector and LED conversion module for a flashlight that will fit seamlessly into non-LED flashlights and replace the existing non-LED bulb. In doing so, a conventional non-LED flashlight is converted into a LED flashlight offering all the advantages of a LED, but at a lower cost and without the need to fully replace an existing flashlight.